


First Contact

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Worldbuilding: Alien Planet - Freeform, Worldbuilding: Diplomacy in Space - Freeform, Worldbuilding: Trapped/Lost/Castaway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After crash landing on a strange planet, Grace and her crew are in for some pleasant surprises.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/gifts).



Grace felt relieved that the ringing in her ears finally died down to a tolerable level. She then slowly cracked open an eye to get a glance at the rest of her crew. 

The majority of them were sitting up in their seats looking more or less uninjured save for some cuts and bruises. Grace counted them lucky considering they literally just crash landed on a planet.

“Captain Hahn, can we get your assessment of the situation?” her pilot Evander inquired. He looked to be sporting a bruise across the right side of his face. A couple droplets of dried blood stood out on his brown skin but the cause was nothing more than a scratch above his eye.

Like she thought, they were all incredibly lucky.

Grace rested her head in her hands for a moment, the action causing a handful of choppy strands to fall into her face. The dark brown roots stood out against the platinum blonde she'd died it months before. 

Of course, Grace had little time to keep up the dye and layered cut, which explained it's haphazard appearance. This was especially true now but Grace delighted in thinking of meaningless things while a dangerous situation loomed before them. Even a captain deserved a few moments of straight up denial before crashing back to reality.

Once Grace composed herself, she finally answered Evander. “We've crash landed on a completely unknown planet. Initial readings before we crashed suggested that the planet has a similar environment to earth but we must assume there could still be dangerous elements out there that could easily destroy a human body.”

From the back, head engineer Elena groaned quite loudly and dramatically. “Captain, you can phrase it anyway you want but we're fucked.”

“Thank you Miss Garcia. We can always count on you for positive reinforcement!” Grace drawled.

“It's called being realistic, Captain. We don't know truly if this planet is hostile or if any natives that inhabit it will be entirely friendly,” Elena snapped before flinching. “... Ma’am.”

Grace nodded. “You have a point.”

“... I do?”

“Yes. I completely agree that we should put on our envio suits and see what's out there. Waiting here in an attempt to get out a message that probably won't leave the planet's surface is pointless.” If by chance this planet did have natives, Grace hoped their technology would be advanced enough for them to get a message to the United Galactic Forces headquarters.

Alternatively this planet could be completely empty or they could all be killed before finding anyone. Elena's words held more truth to them.than she knew.

Evander frowned. “That's the plan?”

“If you have any better ideas please let's hear it.” Grace snorted when Evander just turned away and reached for his envio suit. “That's what I thought. Everybody suit up!”

A series of groans echoed around the room proving that once again her crew was completely unappreciative of her hilarious puns.

‘They really were a tough crowd’ Grace mused to herself.

She then turned her attention to the mission, which was becoming a disaster.

Grace had been on hundreds of missions before this and compared to others, this one should have been little trouble. A recognizance mission to be exact. This wasn’t the typical path one would have taken but a storm had taken them off course. Grace had hoped to get back on course but then an asteroid hit their ship, which nipped that plan in the bud.

What was done was done, though. Grace wouldn’t dwell on it any longer. She did, however, promise herself that this would indeed be her last mission if they all survived this, that is. At thirty five, over ten years had been given to the UGF. They’d taken enough of her time and Grace was sick of it.

So with little options, they walked. Grace took the lead with her crew following close behind. They’d been walking for an hour on the rather beautiful looking planet when Grace spotted what looked like to be homes up ahead.

“Evander, am I having one of those desert hallucinations or is that civilization up ahead?”

He sighed. “Captain Hahn this isn’t even a desert environment--”

“Not the point, Evander.”

Another sigh. “It is indeed civilization up ahead, Captain.”

Flashing Evander a grin, Grace quickened her pace though made sure to keep her hands raised. They were technically invaders. Accidental ones, yes but still invaders of this unknown planet. When Grace started to see humanoid figures coming towards them, she slowed her pace.

“All of you wait here,” Grace said, using her authoritative captain voice. She didn’t tap into it often because Grace wasn’t that type of captain but at this moment when their lives could be in danger, it had to be done.

The closer Grace walked the better look she could get of the natives of this planet. They had the shape of humans (including hair) but their skin were different shades of purple and pink. Grace could see this webbing between their fingers and tried not to stare to much at it. Instead, Grace tried to focus on their tunic like outfits which not only looked comfortable but practical. 

“Hello,” Grace greeted, thrusting her hand forward awkwardly. To her surprise, one of the individuals walked towards Grace and grasped the hand she extended. “Either handshakes are your common greeting or you’ve interacted with my very questionable species before?”

The woman laughed. She was about Grace’s height with dark purple colored hair twisted into a loose bun. “Yes, we’ve had dealings with humans and some of the other species in this galaxy some odd years ago. We don’t get visitors very often.”

“Is it because your planet is at the ass end of nowhere or that the debris and asteroids prevent safe passage into the area?” Grace asked.

“You are a perspective one!” she grinned.

“Are you being sarcastic or truthful? Either is fine. We did literally crash onto your planet.”

“Truthful,” she admitted. “Due to this we’ve had few visitors and the ones we’ve had have always left in the end. I take it you’ve never heard of our planet, Nova?”

Grace shook her head. She wasn’t surprise there hadn’t been any mention; especially to humans. They were the new kids around the galaxy. Everyone loved keeping things from them.“There is a lot we don’t know or that the galaxy doesn’t share with us. It’s a shame because you have a lovely planet. Beautiful oceans and trees.” She finally pulled back her hand and smiled. “So this is Nova and you are?”

“We are the Ning and My name is Hirah. I am the current governor of Nova,” Hirah said.

“Captain Grace Hahn. My crew and I crash landed on here a couple hours ago. I’m actually surprised we survived the impact but don’t tell them that. I don’t want them to freak out.”

Confusion flashed across Hirah’s face. “The translators didn’t pick that one up but based on the other words surrounding it I assume you meant you didn’t want to frighten them?”

“Bingo.”

“I don’t understand that either.”

Grace gave Hirah a sheepish smile. “I guess translators can only solve so many cultural barriers. Is my irresistible charm at least coming through?”

“Indeed it is.” Hirah responded, an amusing smile appearing on her lips. “Please don’t stop it on my account. I’m rather enjoying it.”

She rarely had moments where she was completely taken aback but this was definitely one of those times. Grace tried to will the blush to leave her cheeks and ignore the fact that Hirah was actually flirting with her. “Would you consider letting us use your communications so we can send out a call for help?”

“Of course.”

Grace was more than happy to go deliver the news to her crew. It would especially prove to be a nice distraction from Hirah.

~*~

The city Hirah brought them to was quite lovely. Grace was glad they could enjoy it without wearing their envio suits. She had taken hers off the second Hirah told her their air was safe for them to be exposed to.

Considering how this whole situation could’ve gone, things worked out pretty well. Grace figured that as a last mission it couldn’t have went better. Sure if they hadn’t crashed everything would be a hell of a lot easier but Grace wasn’t going to complain now that they had contacted the UGF and a rescue ship would be on it’s way in a couple days.

“So,” Grace drawled, eyes flickering over towards Hirah. The night was winding down and everyone had finished dinner and settled in for the night. Grace remained in the dining area with Hirah and wished she would stop looking at her with those hypnotic green eyes. “I really owe you the biggest thanks. I don’t quite know how to express it without sounding absolutely ridiculous.”

Hirah leaned close and smiled. “Just keep talking. That is more than enough thanks.”

She felt another blush coming on. “I need to ask. This will be blunt but humans are pretty blunt creatures.”

“So I’ve noticed.”

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I thought it was obvious?” Hirah asked, a frown marring her lovely features.

Grace let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Oh, it is. I just wanted to make sure. Could I ask one more blunt question?”

Hirah nodded.

“Could I kiss you?”

“Please do.”

As their lips touched, Grace thought that she was definitely going to enjoy the next few days they had on this planet.


End file.
